Daughter of Darkness
by darkonesroses
Summary: Rumplestiltskin hadn't thrown Belle out, and instead they have a daughter named Rose. but Regina has other plans. In Storybrooke, Mayor Regina has a sixteen year old daughter named Danielle, who Mr. Gold has taken an intrest in. Inspired by a Youtube video, Daughter of Darkness. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Belle hesitated. She wasn't sure if she could do this. What if he was angry? What if he didn't want this? What if... Belle shook her head. She would just have to tell him. He would find out one way or another. She pushed the heavy door open.

He was in the back of the room, spinning straw into gold as always. Belle walked over, passing the covered mirror, the stands with the clock and the candelabra, the branch with the fleece, the long table. Passing the tall windows that let in the sunlight and the huge tapestries that covered the walls. His castle was so magnificent, perfect for... what she was going to tell him.

"Something you need to tell me?" he asked, not turning to her.

"Yes," she nodded, and she stopped a couple feet away from where he was.

"Well, let's hear it," he said. He still didn't turn to her. He didn't even pick up his head. He just kept spinning. Belle cleared her throat.

"Rumple, look at me," she said. "I have something important to tell you and I want you to pay attention."

He sighed and turned around. He looked a little annoyed, like spinning straw was more important that her. Belle ignored that. After all, he didn't know how important this was.

"Rumple," she began, "I... Earlier today, I... found something out and there's... there's going to be a big change around here because... because... because I'm..." He was rolling his eyes, losing intrest by the second. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and mustered all of the courage she had.

"Rumple, I'm going to have a baby."

Silence. Dead silence. He seemed paralyzed, terrified. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped ever so slightly. Belle swallowed and waited for him to do, say something, anything. She waited a long time before he finally moved. He stood up slowly and numbly moved towards her, like he wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. Belle made no attempt to stop him, and stood there, probably as scared as he was.

He finally reached her. Neither of them said anything. For a moment, they stood there, staring at each other. Belle swallowed again. Then tears began to form in his eyes and he smiled. She smiled too, relieved, and they hugged each other.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle were going to be parents.

The next nine months were very long for both of them. Anticipating their first child together was very nerve wracking. It had been so long since Rumple had a child in his life, and now that is was happening again he seemed truly happy, almost fulfilled. Her belly grew large and round, and when they could feel the baby moving inside her, it was indescribable, and it only added to the joy and anxiety to it all, and the slowly growing impatience inside Rumple to hold a child again. His own child.

And then the day came.

Rumple paid a doctor in gold to come to his castle to help Belle, but the doctor insisted that he stay outside of the room. For several hours, Rumple paced outside of the room, waiting impatiently. Spinning gold wasn't going to help him now. So he waited and waited. The suspence was killing him. How long was this going to take? At long lasts, he could enter.

Belle laid on the bed, exhausted, but she smiled when he entered. In her arms she held a bundle of blankets and Rumple's heart felt like it would burst. It was his child. His. Belle looked at the bundle and back to Rumple.

"It's a girl, Rumple," she said, and a tear of happiness rolled down her face.

When Rumpelstiltskin saw his daughter for the first time, when she opened her eyes and looked at him, when he held her, his heart swelled, and for the first time in a long time, he felt true happiness, and he loved his new daughter with all his heart. He didn't even stop a few tears of joy from escaping his eyes.

"What are we going to call her?" he asked finally.

"...Rose." Belle said.

Chapter 1

"Papa! Mama! Look what I found in the forest!" Rose called as she entered the main room. Rumple was at the spinning wheel as always, and Belle was cleaning. They both looked at their daughter, who was now ten years old. She looked just like her mother: long brown hair, round face, slender body. The only difference was her smile, and her brown eyes. Both were her father's. In Rose's arms was a very small rabbit, curiously sniffing the air.

"Rose? Why would you bring a rabbit inside?" Belle asked.

"He's hurt!" Rose said, and she showed them the rabbit's back leg, which had been bitten by some predator.

"Well in that case we can have rabbit stew for supper," Rumple smiled and went back to the wheel. He was joking. He was always joking.

"Rumple," Belle said in a mock scolding voice.

"Papa," Rose said in the same tone. Rumple laughed and motioned for her to come forward.

"Come here, I'll help him," he smiled. Rose giggled and brought the rabbit to him. He held out his hand and it began to glow a purple-blue color. He ran his hand over the rabbit's injured leg and the injury disappeared. Rose was always fascinated with her father's magic.

"Thank you, Papa," she smiled. Rumple nodded.

"Now come on. Back outside he goes," Belle said.

"Awww, can't I keep him?" Rose asked as she adjusted her grasp on the rabbit.

"No, Rose. I already have enough to clean up around here without another animal in the castle," she smiled and winked, and went back to cleaning. By animals she meant Rose and Rumple. She was teasing, of course, but sometimes she complained that Rose's room and some of Rumple's castle looked like a pig stye. Rose didn't even know what a pig stye was, but her room wasn't _that_ messy...

"Best do as your mother says, dearie," Rumple said. Rose sighed and nodded and went back outside to turn the rabbit loose.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Belle teased Rumple.

"And this surprises you? I'm only her father," Rumple turned to her.

"I know," Belle said.

"Hm..." Rumple nodded and went back to the wheel. "She needs friends, though. She can't spend her entire life playing with rabbits."

"If only a certain person called the Dark One didn't scare everyone off," Belle smiled. Rumple just looked at her. "Alright, I'm sorry. ...Look. How about I take her to town with me tomorrow, and I'll let her play with the other children while I buy things?"

Rumple nodded. "Just make sure she stays safe."

The annoying sound of the alarm clock rang in Danielle's ears. 7:00 am. already? She hit the off button and rubbed her eyes. Thank goodness it was Friday. She didn't want to wake up early anymore.

"Danielle! Get up!" her mother called form downstairs.

"Alright, alright!" Danielle called and she fumbled out of bed. She dressed herself in her favorite skinny jeans and her striped, long sleeved shirt with a hood. She brushed her short brown hair and rubbed the sleep out of her brown eyes. She lingered at the mirror for a moment. She didn't look anything like her mother. Her adoptive brother looked more like her and technically they weren't even related.

"Danielle!" her mom called again.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Danielle shouted and grabbed her backpack. She headed downstairs and was almost ran over by her brother, Henry.

"Henry, watch it!" she said sharply.

"Sorry, Danny!" Henry called over his shoulder as he ran upstairs to his room. Danielle sight and shook her head and went down to the kitchen. Regina Mills, the mayor, her mother, was in the kitchen washing Henry's cereal bowl from earlier..

"Well, it's about time," Regina said, looking up at her. "i have a meeting to go to so I'm taking Henry early. Finish up the dishes before you leave. And _please_ tell me you're not wearing _that_."

"Mom! I like this!" Danielle said as she popped some bread into the toaster.

"Well, I don't," Regina said. "you better change before you go to school."

Danielle sighed. "fine," she said. Regina looked at her for a moment. She was about to say something when Henry came running down with his backpack.

"H-Henry get in the car," Regina said. "Danielle, I'll see you later...?"

"Yeah. Have fun at the meeting," Danielle nodded, not looking at her. Regina nodded and headed out the door with Henry Danielle sighed and went to change. Regina was always ruling her life. But Danielle was fifteen. She was practically and adult. She didn't need her mom to tell her what to do anymore. She changed into an undershirt with an open button up over it. She ate her breakfast, finished the dishes, and headed out the door. She always walked to school on her own. She didn't know why, but she just liked it. Being in a car always made her feel cooped up, and she liked being outside.

She was about half way to the school when something caught her attention. Out to the corner of her eye, she saw something move, and when she turned her head, she saw a poor rabbit that had been bitten on it's back leg.

"Oh, the poor thing," she said quietly, and she stopped walking. She had to get to school, but... seeing the poor helpless rabbit moved her.

Slowly, she knelt down and looked at the rabbit. Then very, very slowly, she reached out her hand and stroked it. It made an attempt to move away, but it's leg prevented it from running. Danielle made a decision and she took of the button up. She was able to wrap up the rabbit in her shirt and she picked it up.

"I can get to school later," she said, heading for the animal shelter.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Rose held her mother's hand tightly as they headed out to town. There were so many people there, and rose was rather nervous. She had never been around this many people before, and it was happening a little too quickly for the ten-year-old. Belle noticed her daughter's anxiety, so she squeezed the tiny fingers that held hers. Rose looked up at her.

"It's going to be alright, Rose. I won't let anything happen to you, alright?" Belle smiled. Rose nodded.

Belle was buying some groceries for their supper and Rose lost interest very quickly, but she was reluctant to leave her mother's side. Then she saw some boys playing ball in the streets, and she longed to play with them. One of the boys kicked the ball too far and it rolled to Rose's feet. She picked it up and looked back up at the boys.

"Oi! Give us the ball, will ya?" a boy called. Rose looked at the ball, to the boys, and to her mother. Belle smiled.

"Go on, you can go play with them," she said. "I'll be right over here if you need me."

Rose swallowed and slowly went over to the boys. A boy with wild red hair reached out for the ball.

"Ummm... can I play?" Rose asked. The redhead blinked and looked at her for a minute then looked at his friends. They looked a little nervous at the idea of playing with the Dark One's daughter.

"Well... ya can if ya promise your Da won't skin us," the boy said tentatively, as if she had magic too, and would turn him into a frog for insulting her.

"Don't worry, my Papa isn't mean to kids," Rose said. "Mama says I have him wrapped around my finger, so I'll make sure he's not mean to you."

"Well... Alright then," the boy said.

"I'm Rose," she smiled.

"Thomas," the boy nodded, and Rose started to play with the boys, while her mother watched her lovingly.

The rabbit was going to be fine. Just a few days rest and bandaging and he would be as good as he was before. Danielle was able to make it to school on time, and she was happy now. She walked up to her locker and began to unlock it.

"Well somebody's in a good mood today," a voice said. Danielle smiled and turned around. Behind her were her friends, all boys. Adam, Clive, Hugh, Freddy, Rodney, and the redhead, Todd. She smiled and went up to them.

"Any particular reason why you're all smiling this morning?" Clive asked.

"What, you get a new boyfriend?" Rodney teased.

"Hey, I thought Todd was you're boyfriend!" Freddy said and they all laughed.

"In your dreams!" Danielle said and she opened her locker. "I just helped a hurt animal on the way here, that's all."

"Oh, ain't that sweet," Adam said. "Danielle, the cuddly animal hero."

"Oh, get real," Danielle smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think it's good that Danny's helping animals," Hugh said. "Maybe she can be a vet, and when Rodney the Rat gets sick, she can fix him up."

All of them started laughing again and Rodney and Hugh had a short play fight by pushing each other around for a minute.

"Boys," Danielle rolled her eyes again laughing, and they headed to class.

Rose got pretty good at playing ball with the boys over the next few weeks, so good that she was starting to let it go to her head.

"Mama! Mama, I'm the best ball player in the land!" she sang as she skipped next to her mother on their way back to the castle. Belle smiled.

"So you have fun today?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Next time I want to bring some of my own toys for us to play with, okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes, yes, if you want to," her mother said.

"Yay!" Rose started dancing around her mother. Belle laughed, her laughter sounding like music.

Suddenly the sound of hoof beats pounding the ground behind them could be heard, and the two of them turned around. A large, black carriage surrounded by guards on horse back was riding up.

"Oh, no..." Belle said quietly. "Rose, stay close to me." And she held her daughter's hand tightly.

"Who is that, Mama?" Rose asked.

"The queen," Belle said.

The carriage pulled up to a stop and the door opened. A beautiful woman dressed in all black poked her head out.

"Why, Belle! What a lovely surprise," the woman smiled. "It's been a long time, dear."

"Regina..." Belle nodded.

"Where are you going on such a fine day?" Regina asked.

"Home," Belle said. "What do you want?"

Regina looked at her for a moment. "To stretch my legs with you, if you don't mind. I have a long journey ahead of me," she said, and she saw Rose next to Belle. "And who is this lovely little girl?"

"Rose, my daughter, now if you'd excuse us, we have to get home," Belle said and began to turn away from the queen.

"Oh let me walk with you for a little bit," Regina smiled and stepped out of the carriage. Belle seemed irritated and a little nervous as she swallowed. Rose was confused. What was this all about?

Regina walked beside the two of them, and she was awfully curious about Rose. Belle was very quiet and didn't even look at the queen. Rose wasn't sure what to say or do, what with the queens guards following them.

"So who's her father, darling Belle, hmm?" Regina smiled and then looked at Rose. "Who's your father sweetie?"

Belle was still silent, looking straight ahead. Rose swallowed and looked from her mother to the queen.

"Rum...Rumplestiltskin," Rose said slowly.

"Rose," Belle said sharply, gripping her daughter's hand tightly as a warning. But it was too late.

"Ahh, Rumple," Regina smiled. "Finally started a family, did he? What a shame I was not invited to the baby shower."

"You have no business in my husband's, my, or my daughter's life," Belle said.

"My, my, aren't we feisty today," Regina said.

"H-How do you know Papa?" Rose asked.

"Oh, we go way back, sweetie," Regina smiled. Rose didn't like that smile at all. "He's the one who taught me how to use magic."

"What?" Belle froze in her tracks and Regina looked at her, still wearing that smug grin.

"What, he never told you?" she asked. "He taught me magic a long time ago. He even taught my mother." Regina chuckled. "Honestly, child, do you even know him at all?"

"_You_ taught _Regina_?"

"I don't see why you're so upset about this. I taught Regina and her mother Cora how to use magic. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because it's one of the many secrets you haven't told me! What else are you hiding? Why do you hide things like this from me? Rumple, that woman tried to ruin our relationship and has done countless of horrible things!"

Rose stood outside of the closed door, listening to her parents on the other side of the door. Belle was furious that Rumple hadn't told her anything and that led to questions about what else he was keeping from her. After over ten years of being together, you'd think there would be no more secrets between them.

"Dearie, many of the things I've done don't concern you," Rumple said. "You should leave it at that."

Rose heard Belle sigh.

"Then why don't you tell me? We've been together for years and I still don't know you, and neither does your daughter. How can you expect to be her father when you won't be honest with either of us?"

"Belle, I have been honest with you. But there are certain things about me that... that you wouldn't understand..."

"How do you know if you won't even tell them to me?"

For a long time, there was silence. Rose wished she could see what was happening. Suddenly, by magic, the door swung open, and Belle and Rumple sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Rose, come here," Rumplestiltskin said, motioning for her to come closer. Rose went over to her mother and father. "Rose, your mother is right. I haven't been honest. With either of you. So, here it goes. All of this started when my first wife, Milah, disappeared..."

* * *

**I want to appologize to everyone about that little hiccup i had when i posted the first chapter twice. i'm new to FF and i couldn't firgure out how to add a second chapter. but i have it up now!**

**i hope you don't mind filler stuff until we get Danielle to meet her dad again (oops, spoilers!). there's not going to be a whole lot of Danielle with her friends in the book so if they're annoying, they don't add much to the story, with the exception of Todd.**

**in this chapter, Regina reminds me of a nosy popular girl like some girls i knew in junior high, and i hope you can over look that. (man i appologize too mcuh) **

**so thanks for waiting so patiently for this next chapter. Hugs and loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

"...and I'm just about to deliver the final punch and then POW! Outta nowhere, he comes up with this killer spell and all of my life bar is wiped out. Game over," Clive said passionately, waving his fork around.

"Dude, I already told you the combo to beat that guy. Use it," Adam said.

"Yeah, and we all know Clive's memory span; three seconds." Danielle teased, and everyone laughed. It was lunch time at the high school, and Danielle and the boys sat at their favorite table. The boys, as always, were talking about their video games. Danielle didn't have a video game player, and she wasn't allowed to go over to anyone else's house, so she liked hearing about the boys playing them.

"Wait I thought gold fish have a three second memory span," Hugh said.

"Well look at who's finally grown a brain stem," Rodney said, and he and Hugh started fencing with their forks. Clive started taking bets. Then both of their forks broke and they called it a draw.

"Tough speaking of gold fish, what kind of animal did you help this morning, anyway, Danielle?" Todd asked.

"Huh? Oh, a rabbit," Danielle said and spooned some corn in her mouth. "It's leg was bit badly so it couldn't hop away. I wrapped 'em up in my shirt."

"Thant shirt that you're wearing now?"" Freddy asked. Danielle nodded. "So you gonna get rabbit flu by next week?"

Danielle laughed and flicked a piece of corn at him.

"Well I think it's good that Danny's helping animals," Todd said. "That's a good career to get into."

"Yeah, thanks, Todd," Danielle smiled.

"Aww, ain't that sweet," Adam teased.

"Yeah," Rodney said. "They should have a make-out session."

"Ohhhhh yeah!" Clive said. "Make-out! Make-out! Make-out! Make-out!"

"You all are so immature!" Danielle laughed and she flicked her corn at them.

"Corn fight!" Clive shouted, and the whole table started flinging spoonfuls of corn at each other until the aids threatened them with detention.

The group headed outside to the large grass area where the students were allowed to hang out until the bell rang. Hugh and Rodney challenged Clive and Adam to a two-on-two at the basket ball court, so they disappeared. Then it was just Danielle, Freddy, and Todd.

"So what do you two wanna do?" Freddy asked.

"You wanna head to the library?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, sure," Freddy shrugged.

"Mkay," Danielle nodded. They reached the library. Freddy headed over to the sci-fi and Todd and Danielle went to the graphic novels. For a moment, neither of them said anything. There was still that awkwardness hanging above them, about the boys wanting them to kiss earlier. Danielle liked Todd as a friend, but the boys had it in their heads that there was something more between them, and they always teased the about it. Danielle still wasn't sure if Todd felt the same. They were just friends right?

"Um... Danny, a-about earlier...?" Todd whispered.

'Here we go...' Danielle thought.

"The boys were just being, well you know them," Todd continued. "We-We're just friends, right?"

"Of course," Danielle nodded. "Don't worry. I stopped taking their teasing seriously a long time ago..."

"Yeah," Todd said. "Just-Just wanted to make sure that you weren't getting the wrong ideas..."

"Oh, please," Danielle said. "We're just friends, right?"

"Yup... Just friends..." Todd nodded.

Rose wasn't sure if she should be afraid of her father or not. He had just told her and Belle everything that he had done and why; to get to the land without magic, where his son, Baelfire, was taken. But he had done so many bad things... Rose didn't even want to think about it now.

After Rumple finished his tale, both Belle and Rose were quiet for a long time.

"You wanted me to be honest, Belle," Rumple said after a moment. "There you have it."

For a moment, Belle didn't say anything.

"...Thank you... for telling us the truth, Rumple..." she said slowly. "Rose, come with me, please."

Taking her by the hand, Belle led her daughter out of the room and into Rose's bedroom.

"Rose, you need to start packing," Belle said.

"Packing? For what?" Rose asked.

"You and I are going," Belle said, heading towards Rose's dresser and pulling out some outfits.

"Going? Going where? What about Papa?"

"Papa's not coming. We're going to my father's castle."

"But I want Papa to come with us!" Rose cried and tried to put her clothes back in the dresser.

"No. We're not going to see Papa for a while, alright?"

"No! I want Papa to come with us!"

"Rose, enough of this. Start packing." Belle said, taking the clothes from her and putting them in a bag.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Belle and Rose turned to see Rumple standing in the door way.

"I'm taking her to my father's castle." Belle said firmly.

"What? I be honest with you, like you tell me to, and the first time I do, you take my daughter away from me?!" Rumple was agitated and... afraid to lose either one of them.

"I just think that it would be a good idea if we left for a little while," Belle said. "It's not safe for her to be here."

"Oh, because I'm the Dark One?" Rumple asked. "Both of you have been here for years and I haven't done anything to you!"

"Rumple, please!" Belle said. "Your history... I don't think Rose should be around... someone like you."

"Someone like me?! She's my daughter!" Rumple shouted. "What, I'm a bad example for my own child? Coming from the person who's taking her away from me?!"

"I'm not taking-"

"You're not taking her away from me!" Rumple yelled. Rose's eyes were filled with tears and her lip was wobbling. "I've already lost a child, I'm not losing another one! You're just like milah! You can't take her from me!"  
"Now, there's where you're wrong, Rumplestiltskin," Belle said. "I can."

No matter how much Rumple begged her after that, Belle packed things for both her and Rose, and a half hour later she took Rose away. And the last thing that Rumplestiltskin saw of his daughter was her looking over she shoulder at him as she was led away by Belle, tears streaming down from her brown eyes and whispering

"Good bye, Papa..."

Usually, Danielle headed straight home after school. But as she was heading home, she decided to make a stop at the animal shelter were she had left the rabbit. He was curled up in the back of his cage, munching on some lettuce. When Danielle peered in, he looked up and stared at her with those shiny dark eyes.

"He likes you," David Nolan said. He worked at the shelter and had recently come out of a coma. He was a nice guy and kinda cute too... Too bad he was married.

"I'm glad," Danielle smiled.

"You're sure your mother will approve of you helping him?" David asked.

"It'll be fine. When he gets better, I'll release him and that'll be that." Danielle said. "It's not like I'm bringing him into the house as a pet."

"True enough." David smiled. "He's very lucky you found him, you know. Not everyone would have helped."

"...That's what I'll call him; Lucky," Danielle said. David smiled again.

After Danielle visited Lucky, she started heading home. Storybrooke was such a small town. Everybody always did the same things every day. She had been on a set schedule to come straight home after school, so only now was she late, offsetting the routine. She had been here as long as she could remember and the only thing that had changed around here was Henry's mom, Emma.

Henry had been adopted by Regina when he was a baby. They had been told that the birth mother didn't want anything to do with him. Suddenly she turns up out of the blue when Henry went to go look for her. He was so weird. Why would he want to be with someone who gave him up? It's not like-

Suddenly Danielle collided with someone on the sidewalk. Sh was thrown backward and landed on her back. She looked up and saw a man in a dark suit with a cane standing above her, looking at her like he had seen a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Belle stopped in town later that evening to rest. They would continue their journey in the morning. Rose was still very upset.

"Why did we have to leave Papa? What if he gets lonely?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"He won't be lonely, Rose," Belle said. "He'll be perfectly fine by himself."

"Why don't you love Papa anymore, Mama?" Rose asked.

Belle looked at her daughter for a minute before she sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Rose cried.

"Oh Rose," Belle said. "I still do love your father. But the thing is I love you too and I want you to be safe. And your father, well... He's a difficult man to love, sweetheart."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sorry I ran into you there, sir," Danielle said as she began to pick herself up. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"...W-Well, you're not hurt, are you?" the man asked, offering his hand to her. He helped her up on her feet and she didn't notice his hand lingered in hers just for a moment too long.

"No, I don't... I-I-I don't think...so..." Danielle said, and she looked at him curiously. He seemed strangely familiar... Danielle couldn't put her finger on it, but she thought she had seen him before. He seemed to notice.

"You don't... You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked.

"...No I don't... think so," she said. The man looked at her for another moment.

"I see..." he outstretched his hand. "Well, my name is Mr. Gold. I own the pawnbroker shop down the street."

"Ah," Danielle shook his hand. "Well, I'm Danielle Mills. I'm the mayor's daughter."

"Regina?" Mr. Gold asked. Danielle nodded. "...I was unaware that she had another child..."

"Hmm. Yeah, no, I'm her daughter."

"...I see..." Mr. Gold muttered, seeming very deep in thought.

"Well, I should be heading home," Danielle said after a moment.

"Yes of course," he nodded.

"Um... Sorry about running into you, again," she said as she passed him.

` "Quite alright," he said. "Good bye, Miss Danielle."

Danielle looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Good bye, Mr. Gold," she said. He almost looked in pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was mid day. Rose and Belle were traveling on foot down a trail into the forest. It was very quiet, except for the sound of birds and the tread of their foot steps. Belle had been determined to get a head start on the day, and they had left shortly after dawn.

Rose looked up at her mother. They were so similar in looks. They had the same shape of face and the same long chestnut hair. But their eyes were different. Belle had beautiful blue eyes like the sky. Rose's eyes were brown, like her father's. Her father...

Rose stopped suddenly.

"Mama, I want to go home," she said. "I want Papa."

"Rose... I know you miss him, but trust me. This is for your own good," she sighed. "It's better this way."

"But-" Rose's protest was interrupted by the sound of hoof beats. They turned and saw the queen's carriage. And like last time, it stopped next to them. And like last time, the queen stepped out again.

"We meet again," she smiled.

"Excuse us, your highness, but we are trying to get somewhere," Belle said, tugging Rose closer.

"Where are you going? Perhaps I can be of assistance," Regina asked.

"My father's castle," Belle said. "And thank you for your kind words, but we don't need your help."

"But, Mama, I want to go home to Papa!" Rose said, stamping her foot.

"Ooh, she's feisty like you, isn't she?" Regina chuckled and stepped towards them. "I think I can help with this little disagreement. You want to go to your father's castle, and you want to go home to Rumple. Allow me to make this decision easier."

Suddenly she snapped her fingers, and purple smoke began to surround Belle and Rose. Mother and daughter clung to each other tightly...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Where were you_?!" Regina asked when Danielle walked through the door. "You're _supposed_ to be here _before_ we are so you can look after Henry while I'm gone!"

"Look, I'm sorry but I... 'ran into someone' on my way home," Danielle said.

"_Who_?"

"Uh, Mr. Somebody... Uh, Mr. Gold he said his name was," Danielle explained as she started heading upstairs.

"Gold?" Regina asked, her fists tightening.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Everybody knows Gold... What did he want?"

"Nothing," Danielle shrugged. "I just bumped into him by accident."

"I want you to stay away from him from now on," Regina said, following her up the stairs. "and I want _you_, _at home_, _on time_, as always."

"Whatever," Danielle rolled her eyes as she neared her bedroom.

"You do not 'whatever' me; I am your mother!" Regina said angrily.

"Or you'll what?" Danielle whipped around to face the woman, her brown eyes like fire. "Keep me inside all day? You do that already. Ground me from electronics? I don't have a phone or and iPod, and I don't even watch T.V. Send me to bed without dinner? I'm not even hungry. Make me do chores? I clean up the whole house when you're gone at your 'work', whatever it is you do. I am untouchable. So _whatever_." Danielle slammed the door in Regina's face and sat on her bed.

Ten minutes later, Danielle stood outside of her home with a suitcase of her clothes and a toothbrush, with her mother's words ringing in her head:

'And don't come back until you've learn to respect the home I've given to you.'

Danielle sighed. She should have seen this coming. Thankfully, she had some money, and Grannie's Bed and Breakfast wasn't too far from here. She picked up her suit case and started walking.

Henry watched her leave from his window and then went down to the kitchen to talk to Regina.

"Was that really necessary, Mom?" he asked.

"Your sister had to learn some manners, Henry, and she's not learning them under this roof, so she had to learn them somewhere else," Regina sighed. Henry didn't say anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'd like a room, please," Danielle said.

"Alright, what's the name?" Grannie asked, opening up the book.

"Danielle Mills..."

"Mills?" Grannie looked up over her glasses. "The Mayor's daughter? Why would you... Never mind, free of charge."

"What? But I have money, you don't have to-"

"Free of charge, Missy," Grannie said firmly. "You want the room or not?"

Danielle sighed.

"Yes, please. Thank you..." she said, and Grannie handed her the key. It wasn't that she didn't like free things. It was that she didn't want it free just because of her mom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

** -slowly comes out of hiding- ….ok so nobody has killed me yet, so I guess it's safe to post another chapter...**

** Ok, so about the last chapter, I know, Belle would never ever ever freaking ever do that because she is awesomeness and perfection herself. But here's the thing, I had written this during season 1 and the very beginning of season 2, so I had no idea how awesome Belle was at the time. Now that I do, I feel really bad about it but to re-write this would be to re-write the whole book. So please bear with me people, I do understand. I hate having Belle like this too but the thing is it just works like this. So we all good? Still friends? Ok?**

** SO! Regina freaking kicked Danielle out! How do you all feel about that one? I laughed my head off writing that scene, I thought it was awesome! Please tell me what you think!**

** Imma go back into hiding now just in case you still wanna kill me...**

** Hugs and loves!**


End file.
